leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Focus Punch (move)
Focus Punch (Japanese: きあいパンチ Punch) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. It was TM01 from Generation III to Generation IV. Effect Generation III Focus Punch is a decreased priority move. The user of Focus Punch will start focusing at the beginning of the turn the move is used, then execute the move Focus Punch at a priority of -3, unless it was hit by another Pokémon's damaging move before executing Focus Punch, in which case it will lose its focus and be unable to attack that turn. The user's focus will not be broken if its is attacked or if it is hit by a status move. Its charging message is displayed before any other moves. is consumed even if the user loses its focus and fails to execute the move. Even if the user loses focus, it is considered the last move used (for the purposes of , etc.). If a Pokémon becomes locked into Focus Punch by Encore but selected a different move that turn and hasn't already moved, it will use Focus Punch at the priority of the move it selected, but the charging message does not appear and it will still lose its focus if it took damage from an attack that turn. Focus Punch can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra three appeal points if move was used in the prior turn. Generation IV If the user is hit before the attack, it will say, " used Focus Punch!" before it says the " lost its focus and couldn't move!" Generation V onward It no longer states " used Focus Punch!" preceding " lost its focus and couldn't move!" PP is no longer consumed if the user loses its focus and fails to execute the move. If the user loses focus, it is ignored when determining the last move used (for the purposes of , etc.). If a Pokémon becomes locked into Focus Punch by Encore but selected a different move that turn and hasn't already moved, it will use Focus Punch at the priority of the move it selected regardless of whether it took damage that turn, and the charging message will not appear. Description |A powerful loyalty attack. The user flinches if hit. Powerful, but makes the user flinch if hit by foe. }} Powerful, but makes the user flinch if hit by the target. |An attack that is executed last. The user flinches if hit beforehand.}} |The user focuses its mind before launching a punch. It will fail if the user is hit before it is used. The user focuses its mind before launching this attack. It will fail if the user is hit before it is used. }} |The user focuses its mind before launching a punch. It will fail if the user is hit before it is used.}} |The user focuses its mind before launching a punch. This move fails if the user is hit before it is used.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 37 |37}} By By TM By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - |STAB='}} - }} - }} - |STAB=}} - |STAB='}} By Generation VI |STAB='}} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Focus Punch has a charge-up turn (akin to , , etc.), and can hit even when the user is hit during the turn of charge-up, unless the user is inflicted with a Status condition like paralysis or sleep. Description |The user gains the Focus Punch status, and it attacks on the next turn. It is not possible to link this move.}} |Gives the user a Focus Punch status, which causes the Pokémon to charge power for 1 turn, then try a powerful attack on the next turn. You can't link this move.}} |きあいパンチじょうたいになり ちからをため つぎのこうどうで いりょくのたかい こうげきを くりだす このわざは ポケモンタワーでは くりだせない|Gives the user a Focus Punch status, which causes the Pokémon to charge power for 1 turn, then try a powerful attack on the next turn. You can't link this move}} |You focus your mind and damage an enemy during the next turn.}} |You focus your mind and attack on the next turn. You'll get the Focus Punch status condition, focusing your mind and damaging your enemy during the next turn. }} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Focus Punch has the highest base power of any move, except at its full power. * Since Focus Punch has a higher priority than , , , , or , they are unable to break the focus of a Pokémon using Focus Punch. Thus, they and Focus Punch itself are the only attacks that can strike a Pokémon in the same turn it successfully uses Focus Punch, without the use of or . * In Generation III, will cause the user of Focus Punch to prepare to use it, but not execute the attack. This glitch is triggered by selecting Focus Punch in a Double Battle on the first Pokémon, pressing the “B” button, then switching out the first Pokémon. When the battle is conducted, the first Pokémon will tighten its focus in preparation for Focus Punch, then switch out. This is due to charging turn having a priority of +8, and therefore being executed before switch out. * and are able to learn Focus Punch, despite lacking any visible hands to use the move. In Shroomish's case, it is likely explained by the fact that it evolves into , which not only has arms, but also is a Fighting type. The fact that Togekiss can learn the move is likely due to the fact that it evolves from , a Pokémon that does have hands. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=真氣拳 集中猛擊 火焰拳頭 |zh_cmn=真氣拳 / 真气拳 集中猛擊 |nl=Focusslag |fi=Huomioisku/ Hirmuisku (AG145) |fr=Mitra-Poing |de=Power-Punch |el=Εστιασμένη Γροθιά |hi=फोकस मुक्का Focus Mukka |id=Pukulan Semangat |it=Centripugno |ko=힘껏펀치 Himkkeot Punch |pl=Centrocios Lodowa Pięść |pt_br=Soco Focalizado |pt_eu=Punho Focus (Pokémon Chronicles) Soco Focalizado/Soco Focado (DP series) Soco Certeiro |sr=Fokusirana Pesnica |es_eu=Puño Certero |es_la=Golpe Centrado Golpe Enfocado (AG169) |sv=Fokusslag |ro=Lovitura Concentrată |vi=Hào Khí Quyền }} Category:Decreased priority moves Category:Punching moves de:Power-Punch es:Puño certero fr:Mitra-Poing it:Centripugno ja:きあいパンチ zh:真气拳（招式）